


Peaches and Pancakes

by AmbiguousPenny



Series: Banana Pancakes [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Eliot misses Margo, Everyone lives, Fluff, Jack Johnson - Freeform, M/M, Margo Hanson Mention, Margo is in Fillory, Peach Pancakes, Peaches - Freeform, Peaches and Plums (The Magicians), Soft happy boys, banana pancakes, not season 5 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiguousPenny/pseuds/AmbiguousPenny
Summary: Eliot misses Margo; Eliot and Quentin make breakfast.Everyone is happy and safe.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Banana Pancakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Peaches and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I am just trying to live in a blissful reality in which my boys are happy and safe. We are out here aggressively ignoring all of season 5. 
> 
> This might be the start of some one shots that take place in this happy little New York apartment that I desperately want them to live in. 
> 
> Inspired by Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was raining in the city. Eliot, smoking a cigarette, stood on the balcony of their Brooklyn apartment and took in the smell of it. He misses Margo when it rains. Misses dancing in the rain, the sound of it mixed with the sound of her. He exhales, puts out his cigarette and leans against the railing. The awning overhead protects him from getting wet and he makes a note to visit Fillory soon; maybe this weekend. It wasn’t that he was upset by their situation, that she was there and he wasn’t. He’d chosen to stay, after the years they’d spent solving problem after potentially-world-ending problem he’d had more than his fill of adventure, and there was something about the simple life in the city that he’d missed. Maybe it was the weight of a world lifted off his shoulders that left him with little desire to bare it again. Maybe it was the almost dying of it all. Maybe it was his appreciation for second chances. They’d gotten good jobs, and picked out this perfect little apartment. Life was good now. But he still missed her. He’d visit soon. 

The door to the balcony slides open and Eliot stands up as it closes again. Familiar arms wrap around his waist and he leans back into the warmth of them. Quentin is just tall enough that if he raises himself up on his toes just a little bit he can rest his chin on Eliot’s shoulder. So he does just that and turns his face inward just enough to place a kiss against Eliot’s jaw and hums into the stubbly skin. 

“What are you doing out of bed?” His voice was still rough with sleep in the way that made Eliot’s heart buzz even after all this time. 

“I was going to make you breakfast. I got distracted by the rain.” Quentin pressed in closer and Eliot let a hand fall to intertwine with one pressed into his stomach. It was a precious little thing to hold Quentin’s hand. 

“We should visit this weekend.” Quentin whispers a soft sound against Eliot’s ear. He says it because he knows, knows what the rain means. It’s remnants of the life they had shared all of that time ago, but it’s also traces of the life they share now. Quentin knows all of the ways Eliot misses Margo, in the same way he knows how Eliot likes his eggs, his preferred brand of toothpaste, or the scent of his favorite shampoo. Eliot is constantly in awe of being known by Quentin. 

“I was thinking the same.” He says, a smile dancing across his face, one that Quentin can’t see but knows is there. He let’s go of Quentin’s hand to turn in the circle of his embrace, he wraps the warmth of him up in his arms and holds him close. Quentin presses his face into Eliot’s neck, nuzzles into it, peppering it with soft lazy kisses. 

“What were you going to make for breakfast?” He inquires, leaning back to look up at Eliot with his big soft eyes. 

“I was thinking of banana pancakes.” Eliot answers before he’s pulling one hand from where it had been pressed into the small of Quentin’s back and using it to cradle his face, pulling him up into a good morning kiss. He relishes in the little tender sounds Quentin makes as he kisses him back, pressing up into it, pressing closer. When he pulls away they are both a little bit breathless and he thanks the gods for whatever he did to deserve to be kissed like that by this man; his beautiful Q. 

“What if we used peaches?” Quentin quirks an eyebrow, like he’s onto something here, like this isn’t how they usually make them. His smug little grin gives him away though and Eliot leans in to kiss him again, soft and sweet, the kind of kiss that leaves him smiling into it. 

“Yeah, let's do peaches.” Because that’s Quentin’s favorite way to eat pancakes. They stand there for another moment, warm and comfortable in each other's arms, listening to the rain out on the balcony. 

Quentin pulls away first, he steps out of the circle of Eliot’s arms and grabs onto his hand, opening the sliding glass door and pulling him through it. The apartment smells like coffee. 

Eliot gets to work pulling out the ingredients for pancakes. Quentin puts music on the Bluetooth speaker in their kitchen. He puts on something happy and acoustic and sways his hips a little to the melody. When he catches Eliot staring he doesn’t blush or stop dancing, his movements become more exaggerated and silly in the way he knows will make a laugh bubble up in Eliot’s throat. Eliot mixes the batter as Quentin dices fresh peaches to add into it. Eliot sings along to Jack Johnson. 

When the pancakes are made and the apartment smells like coffee and peaches, they take a single plate with a heaping stack of them into their bedroom. They sit together pressed in close and devour the pancakes, taking turns at taking bites and offering them to each other. It’s domestic and lovely and intimate in all of the ways Eliot never imagined being worthy of and he’s so in love. 

When they finish eating, the plate is discarded onto a nightstand and they lay together in the sleepy haze of a good meal. Eliot presses his face into Quentin’s hair and hums a love song into it. Quentin turns into him, tucking himself up against the length of Eliot’s body and letting his eyes fall shut like he might fall asleep again with his stomach full and his heart happy.

“I love you.” He says, soft and easy like it’s nothing. 

“I love you, too.” Eliot says, soft and easy, because it’s everything. 

It’s still raining as he lets himself drift back to sleep with Quentin pressed up against him. Life was good now. And they'd visit Margo very soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!!


End file.
